<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Cosplay by Matcha97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717974">Let's Cosplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97'>Matcha97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, F/M, Meta, seiyuu references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and the KnS group were at a cosplay con and Cosplaying </p><p> </p><p>Main Pairing: Kuroko x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Cosplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written this on my DeviantART a long time ago, I'm only transferring it here now. </p><p>Enjoy the Meta seiyuu references.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Kuroko let out a deep sigh as he stood by the sidelines watching his girlfriend, Y/n happily interacting with strangers. As he watched her, he wondered how the hell he got into his current situation... Watching his girl talking to strangers like she knew them while cosplaying as Ren Hakuryuu from the anime series Magi. While, Y/n was cosplaying as Nanami Haruka from Uta no Prince-sama. <em>(A/n: I have a reason why… Find out later)</em></p><p>
  <strong>+ Few days earlier +</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Kuroko was minding his own business; suddenly someone tapped his shoulder startling him. It was his girlfriend for N months/Years, Y/n. She had a smile on her face that made Kuroko’s heart sped up.</p><p>“Tetsuya, are you free this weekend?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, why’d you ask Y/n-chan.” He replied curiously.</p><p>The H/c girl fidgeted her fingers nervously and shuffled her feet, “Well…*OtaFuse is this weekend and I want you to accompany me, I will be cosplaying.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll go with you. But do I have to cosplay too?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes you have to. I already got your costume ready.” She replied happily.</p><p>Kuroko let out a small smile as he saw how happy his girlfriend was. But, how much he would regret it later….</p><p>+ <strong>Back to the Present +</strong></p><p>    After taking photos with fans, attendees and others **cosers. Y/n was on a break, she took Kuroko roaming the booths and event area. She bought fan-made merchandise for both her and him.</p><p>“Tetsuya, you need to be in character.” Y/n cheerfully said while stretching his cheek.</p><p>“Oww… Sthap it…” Kuroko yelped out.</p><p>Suddenly, a random Judal cosplayer hugged Kuroko. Drawing fangirls and photographers attention. Y/n was watching them with an amused look planted on her face.</p><p>“Kurokocchi!” The Judal coser spoke out.</p><p>“Kise-kun, why are you here?” Kuroko asked.</p><p>“Y/ncchi asked me to come and she gave me this awesome costume!” Kise replied while letting Kuroko go.</p><p>“You look good as Judal Kise! Your abs are awesome. Can I molest them?” Y/n asked.</p><p>Kuroko was jealous as Kise lets Y/n touch his abs. While he was silently pouting, a hand was placed on his shoulders.</p><p> “Yo Tetsu.”</p><p> Kuroko tilt his head to the source of the voice, it was Aomine. He was cosplaying as Jinguji Ren.</p><p>“Aomine-kun. Where is Momoi-san?” He asked.</p><p>“She’s busy. Photographers were bombarding her for photos.” He replied.</p><p>Y/n saw Aomine, she went to him and took a selfie with him.</p><p>“The others are coming. Why are you cosplaying as the school uniform version? We all are doing the (Maji Love 1000% performance/ Maji Love 2000% Performance version).” Y/n asked.</p><p>“Blame Satsuki, she bought it.” He lazily replied.</p><p>  While Y/n, Aomine and Kuroko were talking. A girl holding a camera gently tapped Y/n’s shoulder hoping to get her attention. She turned to the girl.</p><p>“Excuse me, could I take a picture of Nanami and Ren?” She shyly asked.</p><p>“Oh, sure! What pose do you want us to do?” Y/n replied.</p><p>“Could you make Ren hug Nanami?” She asked.</p><p>Y/n nodded her head, Aomine awkwardly place his hand around Y/n’s waist because he could feel Kuroko glaring at him for touching his girl from behind.  </p><p>The girl took the picture and thanked them. But, before they could break from the pose; photographers bombarded them for photos. Kuroko saw it, he bit Kise whose hand was around his neck for a Judal and Hakuryuu pose requested by a Magi fan.</p><p>“Ouch! Kurokocchi!!” He yelped.</p><p>
  <strong>+ Time Skip to the arrival of the others +</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are finally here! EHHHHHHH?! Why is Midorima Commander Erwin instead of Sinbad?!” Y/n dramatically sobbed.</p><p>“I wanted him to since I’m cosplaying as Lance Corporal Levi.” Akashi spoke out coolly.</p><p>“Fine, but tomorrow Midorima’s cosplaying as Sinbad.” Y/n huffed.</p><p>“Wha-?! Oi!!” Midorima argued.</p><p>“Ne~ Muro-chin my costume is itchy…” Muraskibara complained because the feathers are tickling him.</p><p>“Don’t complain Atsushi.” Himuro replied. </p><p>There were fans gwaking at the both of them as they are cosplaying Hirijikawa Masato and Shinomiya Natsuki respectively. </p><p>Y/n was checking her phone for any notifications on her Instagram since she had posed a lot of selfies she took with her UtaPri gang.  Suddenly, a photographer asked her for a photo with the UtaPri gang.</p><p>“Takao! You join too since you’re cosplaying as Ranmaru-senpai.” Y/n called out to the point guard of Shuutoku.</p><p>“Could you guys surround her like you guys are showering her with kisses?” The photographer asked.</p><p>They did the pose and Y/n was enjoying her harem. While at the back, Kuroko was taking out his jealousy on Kise.</p><p>“Owww… Please stop Kurokocchi.” Kise cried.</p><p>  Soon, the photo session was finished. They all went to a nearby café to have a get-together.</p><p>“Where is Momoi?” Y/n asked.</p><p>“She’s still busy. That’s what she get for cosplaying as Luka.” Aomine lazily replied.</p><p>“Just Be Friends version? I can totally see why.” Y/n giggled.</p><p>They enjoyed their get together. Soon, it was already evening. All the attendees of the event were getting lesser.</p><p>“So tomorrow we will be cosplaying as (Favourite Anime series) Right?” Y/n spoke out.</p><p>“Yes.” They all replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+ In Y/n’s parents car +</strong>
</p><p>“Y/n-chan, you made me very jealous today.” Kuroko pouted.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I got overboard. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow since we are cosplaying as (Fave Anime OTP) tomorrow.” She replied.</p><p>Kuroko nodded and he fell asleep on Y/n’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mom, could Tetsuya sleepover? We’re cosplaying again tomorrow.” She asked.</p><p>“Of course honey. It looks like you guys had a lot of fun.” Her mother spoke out.</p><p>“We sure did mom.” She replied with a tired yet content smile.</p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) * Otafuse &gt; an ACG event from my hometown that I always attend <br/>2) **Cosers &gt; short form for Cosplayers<br/>3) For those that don't understand the seiyuu references; here is the explanation Midorima is voiced by Ono Daisuke who voices Erwin (Attack on Titan) and Sinbad (Magi); Akashi is voiced by Kamiya Hiroshi who also voices Levi (Attack on Titan); Aomine is voiced by Suwabe Junichi who also voices Jinguji Ren (UtaPri); Murasakibara is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi who also voices Hirijikawa Masato (Utapri); Himuro is voiced by Kishow Taniyama who also voices Shinomiya Natsuki (UtaPri); Takao is voiced by Suzuki Tatsuhisa who also voices Kurosaki Ranmaru (Utapri); Kuroko is voiced by Ono Kensho who also voices Hakuryuu Ren (Magi); Kise is voiced by Kimura Ryohei who also voices Judal (Magi)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>